leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Duskull (Pokémon)
|} Duskull (Japanese: ヨマワル Yomawaru) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 37, which evolves into when traded holding a Reaper Cloth. Biology Duskull is a stylized personification of the . Its body is a black robe with two bones on its back. It has a mask that resembles a skull and has a single eye that floats between the eye sockets. Duskull is also able to become invisible to sneak up on its prey and go through walls. Duskull is primarily a nocturnal Pokémon and has been shown to live in . It is said that this Pokémon will spirit away disobedient children, and it has been described to enjoy the crying of children. Once Duskull chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn. In the anime Major appearances Duskull debuted in Camp Pikachu as a friend of a aiding the Pichu Brothers. It scared the Pichu Brothers, and later and . Two Duskull were among the several Pokémon living in abandoned mine in Fear Factor Phony, as they couldn't stand the partying Pokémon in the nearby town. decided to help the Ghost-type Pokémon because they knew what it's like to "lose sleep over a bunch of twerps." A Duskull appeared in PK15. It was one of the residents of a spooky house. Minor appearances Duskull made its main series debut in Get the Show on the Road!. While was on her way to Professor Birch, Duskull popped up in front of her and scared her. It was revealed in a flashback in Disaster of Disguise that Timmy Grimm's was originally a Duskull he found alone in a bush. A Duskull appeared in a flashback in A Six Pack Attack!. A Duskull appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. A Duskull appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Duskull appeared in Dawn Of A New Era!. A Duskull briefly appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. A 's Duskull appeared in Dawn's Early Night!, where it was seen participating in a required Double Performance alongside a during the . A Duskull appeared in Ghoul Daze!, where it, a , and a scared off . A Coordinator's Duskull appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!, where it was seen participating in the Performance Stage of the Contest. A Duskull appeared in SM094 as an illusion created by a . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Duskull first appeared in Creeping Past Cacnea. A Duskull appeared in Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops, attacking inside the Sky Pillar. A Team Aqua Grunt's Duskull appeared in No Armaldo Is an Island. Duskull is one of the Pokémon Fantina uses in her Gym battle against . However, she was easily defeated by the and his . She first appeared in Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Duskull is featured in 's bonus stage. Twenty of them must be hit in order to make Dusclops appear. * : Duskull runs the bank in Treasure Town. * : The same Duskull from Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness returns as a traveling Pokémon. Upon connecting with him, he will also connect the player's team with Red and Blue Rescue Team's . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Mt. Pyre}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} , Lost Tower, Turnback Cave}} }} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=fff|area=Forest (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 38, Forever Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley, Misty Edgewater}} |area=Valora, Spectra, Dragnor}} |area=Flower Garden: Guardians of the Flower Patch (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 451 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fourth release)}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Tomb of Nightmares (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Monster Week 1 Duskull|English|United States|25|October 18 to 24, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Duskull}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- , it attacks with eerie orbs. }} |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its Defense is 104 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |stamina=40 |attack=70 |defense=162 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=356 |name2=Dusclops |type1-2=Ghost |evo2= holding |no3=477 |name3=Dusknoir |type1-3=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * Duskull can be seen as a parallel to . Both are Generation III Ghost-type Pokémon. Both evolve into their evolved forms starting at level 37. Both also have the same base stat total. Origin Duskull may be based on the or the . The Japanese equivalent of the bogeyman is called the . Its shape is similar to a , the japanese representation of a human soul. Name origin Duskull is a combination of dusk and skull. Yomawaru is a combination of 妖魔 yōma ( ) and 悪 waru (bad thing/person). It may also derive from 夜回り yomawari (night watchman) or 夜回る yomawaru (night wanderer). It is also similar to (a hairy, one-eyed spirit, sometimes considered a kappa), present in . In other languages , , , , or |fr=Skelénox|frmeaning=From a deformation of and |es=Duskull|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zwirrlicht|demeaning=From and |it=Duskull|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=해골몽 Haegolmong|komeaning=From and or monster |zh_cmn=夜骷顱 / 夜骷颅 Yèkūlú|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Night skull" |hi=डास्काल Duskull|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Zwirrlicht es:Duskull fr:Skelénox it:Duskull ja:ヨマワル zh:夜巡灵